Rebecca Taylor (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Police detective | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Cooper; Reggie Jones | First = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 152 | Death = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 173 | HistoryText = Rebecca was initially seen going undercover in the organization of crime boss Joey Starrs, intending to collect evidence against him. She was with Joey when the crime boss was assassinated by the Big Game Posse. They were a group of thrill-seeking killers who mostly hunted people for sport. She tried to flee the scene and "volunteered" herself as their next target. Vengeance arrived to help her, but the Posse destroyed his bike and wounded Rebecca in the process. They only retreated when Annex also arrived at the scene, unwilling to face two super-powered opponents at the same time. The critically wounded Rebecca was transferred to a hospital and was comatose during the second battle between Vengeance and the Posse. Michael Badilino took to visiting her in the hospital. When discharged from the hospital, Badilino was there to help her. She had no idea that her new friend was Vengeance, but provided significant help in a battle between Vengeance and Psiphon. Her above-average performance against the opponent led to her recruitment to the Paranormal Law Enforcement Team, working with Uno, Sam Buchanan, and Badilino. Spending time with Badilino, she realized the guy was Vengeance. When he finally revealed his "secret identity" to her, an unimpressed Rebecca pointed out that she knew that secret for quite a while. They continued working cases together on cases for a while. But the relationship made her a target to the enemies of her lover. Rebecca was killed as a result of her affection for children. She spend part of her free time as a volunteer worker for a children's hospital ward. A little girl asked for a locke of her hair, and Rebecca provided it. What she didn't know was that the little girl was underage demon Diabolique, who used the hair for her voodoo doll. Diabolique eventually stabbed the doll through the chest, killing Rebecca instantly. Diabolique and her partners , Reverend Nice and Mike Clemson, intended for Vengeance to become an unthinking killing machine. A tool for their further plans. He resisted their manipulations, figuring that this would be no way to honor Rebecca. However her death was a contributing factor to his later loss of self-control and sanity slippage. | Powers = None | Abilities = Rebecca was a police lieutenant trained in the use of firearms. She was enthusiastic about driving motorbikes at high speeds and performing manouvers. She was also a licenced helicopter pilot | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Killed by Diabolique